


I Get Off at 4am.

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, Host Boy AU, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho finds comfort, and so much more, in a host boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off at 4am.

**Author's Note:**

> An old thing i found on my laptop and thought i might as well post.

 

 

The first time had been a lonely blurry haze. His wife had just left him, taking their daughter with her back to Seoul. Yunho hadn’t cried. Instead he made a purely emotional spur of the moment decision. Armed with a flyer his now ex wife had gotten, from a guy on the busy streets of Tokyo an evening not too far in the past, he made his way to a part of Tokyo he had never been to.

 

  
_“Maybe i should go. You're never home anyway.”_ She had said.

 

Oh how the tables had turned.

 

That night He had spent too many money on expensive champagne and the company of a man a few years younger than himself.

 

But as Yunho once again stands in front of the black door, plastered with a pink poster, covered by young, handsome male faces, his ability to make decisions definitely isn’t blurred by emotional tumult. Yunho pushes the heavy door open to an all too familiar place.

 

He walks up the black stairs, only glancing for a short second, at a glittery poster to his right.

 

A known handsome face with an exaggerated hair style fills it out and the words ‘Boy #3 - Max’ is written in glittery bronze underneath.

 

Yunho slips his hand along his tie. His work attire makes him feel uncomfortably formal in the club like room. He usually has time to switch to something more comfortable, but with his firm being on the verge of bankruptcy, work has been keeping him back and up after hour.

 

A receptionist greets him. By now Yunho is a familiar. There’s no need for questions or other exchange of words other than a polite bow and ‘Welcome Mr. Jung’ from the receptionist’s side.

 

He is followed to a closed off table, the walls behind the black leather seats faking a 3 walled privacy.

 

Yunho seats himself and lets his elbows rest on the black, cold glass table.

 

“Max will be here in a minute. Would you like something to drink?” The lanky receptionist asks.

 

Yunho still finds the need to keep Changmin’s identity hidden from him by the use of the alias Max ridiculous. Most of the employees and hosts here knows more lays underneath the surface of their host/customer relationship.

 

“The usual.”

 

The receptionist gives him a firm nod, before turning around, leaving Yunho to himself.

 

Yunho manages to take off his grey suit jacket and loosening his tie, before his lean bodied host takes place on the black leather chair in front of Yunho.

 

“You look tense.” Changmin says, and grabs Yunho’s right hand to lightly massage his palm. Yunho feels himself loosen up a bit, the presence of Changmin taking off the edge of his stress level.

 

Yunho nods, “I am.” he lets his fingertips glide over the others fingers, softly. It’s not often Changmin initiate skinship like this, contrary to the other hosts, who most of the time know no concept of personal space, so Yunho takes his time enjoying the rare gesture.

 

He looks Changmin in the eyes and sighs, palms still resting against each other.

 

“I don’t think i can keep the firm going for much longer.”

 

The receptionist returns with a bottle of Jack Daniel's, a bottle of Pinot noir and two shining glasses, balanced on a black tray. The wine glass is placed in front of Changmin, and the whiskey glass in front of Yunho.

 

Two pieces of ice fills up half of the small glass, and over them whiskey is poured. The waiter is about to pour up the pinot noir in Changmin’s glass, but before he gets that far, Changmin removes his hand from Yunho’s and lightly grabs the waiter’s wrist.

 

“Let it breath” he says, his round eyes looking up at the waiter. So the waiter places the wine bottle next to Changmin’s right and the Jack Daniel’s next to the wine bottle. Yunho and Changmin are once again left to each other.

 

Changmin places his elbows on top of the table and lets his chin rest against his hands.

 

“I’m sorry about your firm. But something tells me you don’t really wanna talk about it, right?” He tilts his head and pouts his lips unconsciously.

 

Yunho lets out a sigh of relieve. Changmin always reads him like a book and usually that would scare the older, make him feel vulnerable, but in the safe cover of the 3 walls surrounding private booth, Yunho feels his shoulders relax.

 

“I really don’t. Please tell me about your day instead.” Yunho takes a sip from his whiskey, hiding the grimace that usually follows.

 

“You know the drift. It’s the same as always.”

 

Yunho hums.

 

“However, earlier, Tanaka got so drunk that he kept confessing his love for a customer before barfing right on her louboutins. The customer was so shocked, me and Sean had to follow her out to her taxi.” Changmin leans back against the black leather, stretching his arms over his head. His body is shaking as he lets small hiccup like laughs out.

 

Yunho blinks his eyes in a mix of horror and disgust.

 

“Please don’t walk in his footsteps Changmin.”

 

“You pay the drinks. Your shoes and my future lay in your hands.” He says and pours himself a glass of wine. He swirl around the glass before taking a sip.

 

***

 

Changmin isn't obligated to follow clients home and he normally doesn't. But Yunho isn't ‘normal’ and Changmin knows the line between business and private life has already been crossed more than once between them.

 

In the host community relationships between hosts and clients has always occurred once in awhile. Personally Changmin doesn't like it. It makes him feel like a paid boyfriend. Of course there has been flings, but never anything more. Changmin has been good at steering around anything too serious. Good regular clients are hard to come by so separating work and private life is important to him.

 

But Yunho is different.

 

Changmin can't exactly put his finger on how. Maybe it’s the way Yunho always come back, paying and not expecting anything more from Changmin, despite of the blurred lines. Maybe it's the way he always lights up when they somehow get on the topic of his daughter. Maybe it's the hurt he sees whenever his ex wife is mentioned.

 

Changmin’s mom had always said that even from young, Changmin had a dire need to fix what's broken.

 

Yunho’s apartment is big and with a nice view over Tokyo. It isn't the first time Changmin has been here, but it's the first time he isn't met by cardboard boxes.

 

Yunho must've finally send them to Korea to his ex wife then.

 

Changmin moves to the bar table and makes himself a gin and tonic.

 

“Do you want one?” He asks the older, shaking his glass in a quick fluid movement.

 

“No thanks, i think i had enough at the club.”

 

Changmin nods. He can feel the alcohol induced heat in his own ears. He had had one too many as well, considering it was his job to stay sober and awake through the hours with his clients. At least he didn’t vomit on Yunho’s shoes. Yet.

 

Changmin takes two sips of his drink, before putting it down again. He unbuttons his cufflinks, followed by the first 3 buttons of his cherry red dress shirt as he moves towards Yunho. He tries to look seductive, sexy even, but Yunho just smiles that soft smile at him. It's intimidating to him in a way Changmin will never fully understand.

 

Changmin gets lost in Yunho’s eyes, while his shirt is unbuttoned by gentle fingers. Changmin shrugs out of it and lets it fall to the floor as Yunho unbuttons and zips down his pants. They kiss as Changmin push Yunho backwards. He presses the older’s back against the window. They both fumble to get Changmin’s tights pants fully off and with the help of four pair of hands they succeeds. The air in the apartment is cold against Changmin’s naked thighs and upper body so he follows Yunho to the bedroom.

 

The shelfs are empty. They used to be lined up with family pictures in the early stage of their relationship Changmin remembers. Now there's only two left. A big one of Yunho and his daughter in a park. It’s in a gold frame and placed in a way that can be seen from Yunho’s bed. Next to it is a rather small preschool picture of his daughter. She's wearing a school uniform and a smile and Changmin understands why she's so dear to Yunho. He suppresses the wish to meet and care for her. It isn’t his place.

 

Changmin doesn’t get to look at them for long though. Yunho shrugs his suit jacket off and lays the pictures down, glass facing the surface of the shelf.

 

“Do you feel guilty?” Changmin asks, arms wrapping around Yunho’s waist as his hands linger on the bigger picture a moment longer than would be considered normal.

 

“A bit maybe.”

 

Changmin nibs on his ear lobe and slides his hand under Yunho’s dress shirt.

 

“You shouldn't. She still loves you. I’m sure.”

Yunho knows he isn't talking about his ex wife. Their spark had been long lost for years, their love for their daughter being the only thing keeping them together. But then everything started going downhill for his firm and his free time lessened. He hadn't been surprised when they left, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

 

“Can we not talk about my daughter when we're about to have sex?”

 

Yunho turns around in Changmin’s embrace and he doesn't have to say anymore before his clothes are removed piece by piece.

 

Changmin goes down on Yunho, who’s laying on the bed, naked body sinking into the soft madras. Every kiss Changmin places on his way down Yunho’s soft body leaves a tingling wet spot behind, promising a wet heat as Changmin finally wraps his lips around the tip of Yunho’s cock.

 

His fingers are careful but eager as he fondles Yunho’s balls in a soft grip. He even lets a finger slip over Yunho’s perineum, earning him a few deeper gasps from the older.

 

Yunho stops him with a soft pull of hair before it becomes too much.

There's a wet line of saliva escaping down Changmin’s chin as he looks up at Yunho. Yunho pulls him up against him and kisses it away, leaving the feel of his own saliva as a replacement.

 

They kiss and nip at each other and Changmin rolls his hips against Yunho’s thigh. Changmin thinks it’s nice, but he needs more and he knows that Yunho does as well, so he moves away from Yunho’s thigh and gets the lube in the bed side table.

When Changmin turns back to Yunho, he’s gotten up on his knees. He’s jutting his ass out as his arms rest against the wooden headboard. Changmin gets on his knees behind him. He lands a semi hard slap on Yunho’s right butt cheek. It’s has Yunho yelping in surprise before he turns his head to give Changmin a look of anticipation. Another slap lands on Yunho’s behind, followed by a few more. The strength of each slap increases and the tingling sensation is enough to make Yunho slightly dizzy. An undeniable sensation of pain and lust mixes together.

 

Changmin presses a thumb over the red skin, lets it glide over the warmth as a result of his hand. There's still some signs of rough skin from his caning last week, but it's healing up well. He grabs the lube and squeezes a small amount over Yunho’s hole. It trickles down, some even making its way over his balls, before Changmin can catch it with his finger. Yunho looks back at him as he stretches him.

 

When Changmin deems Yunho ready he lubes his cock up as well. He lets himself enjoy the sight of Yunho leaning against the headboard, neck hairs moist by sweat and fingers clenching the edge of the headboard. Changmin leans his head next to Yunho’s. His hand comes up to rest over Yunho’s as he pushes in completely.

 

At some point Yunho loses balance. His grip slips from the headpost and Changmin moves backwards, bringing Yunho with him. Changmin pulls out and lets Yunho turn around and make himself comfortable. He flash a smile up at Changmin as the younger starts up his pace once again.

 

It’s that soft smile again.

 

***

 

When Changmin wakes up the next day Yunho is snoring away. His sleeping face has  never been attractive but Changmin holds himself back from waking him up. It's not often the business man gets a day off.

 

He takes one look at the clock and swear at himself as he realises how late it is. He hates letting Yunho wake up to an empty bed but even if Yunho has the day off Changmin still has work to do.

 

He finds his clothes in the livingroom and leaves a note on the table before leaving the apartment.

_I get off at 4am. Breakfast?_

 


End file.
